Enmity
"An unsuccessful breed of homunculi with prominent anger affinities. It is not wise to combine three different ingredients." :::::::::: -Faust's Notebook Appearance Her body is very unstable and fragile, some parts are not attached together, limiting her abilities. She has a heart-shaped hole in a chest and very long hands. Enmity's anger-affinity face distinguishes her from other failed sisters. Letter History Tier I *Hello Dad, You told me from the beginning that I was a failure. It made me so angry! I cannot believe you said that to your own daughter. It shows that you are the one who is the failure, not me. *Hello Dad, You called me a failure, yet you ask me to keep working hard. You even complain that my work is not as good as the others. By your own words I am a failure! Why are you expecting more from me? *Hello Dad, I talked to my sisters. Do not dare to consider my faith the same as theirs. Do not dare to come to my room and END ME. Unlike my sisters, I will NEVER submit easily. Tier 2 *Hello Dad, Why did you tell me that I am a failure? How could you say that before I even tried to do anything? If I am the failure before I even start, it means that you are the failure! *Hello Dad, You are responsibile for my creation. The failure is not me, but you. Yet you ask me to work twice as hard and tell me that my work is only worth half as mush as my sisters'! I know you are the alchemist. If you are so skilled, why not make me a potion to fix your failure? *Hello Dad, I see you failed to make a potion to fix my body. So much for your skill in alchemy! And now I hear you are ending my sisters? If you dare to come into my room you will be sorry, you failure of a dad! Tier 3 *Hello Dad, My first memory is you telling me that I am a failure. It makes me so angry! How can you call yourself a father? You say I can't do as much as the others because of my weakness, but I will show you. My rage will fuel my success! *Hello Dad, Apparently I cannot keep up with some of my sisters, but I am not useless! I met a man in town whose body is also broken. He does work others are fearful to do, and he enjoys it. I will be like him! *Hello Dad, You are still not satisfied! You are impossible. My sisters say you are evil, and maybe they are right. I do not care. Do not bother me, do not enter my room, do not tell me what to do. I will live my own life, and you can live yours. Death Failed homunculus have the same death scenes. Faust feels no regret watching her die by electrocution. After throwing the switch, he feels a burden lift from his shoulders. With the flip of that switch, the electric chair has freed him from his failure. Personality Enmity blames Faust for responsibilty for such an incomplete homunculus like her and asking to work harder than she can. She calls him "failure of a dad" because of mistreatment and low alchemist skills, which caused homunculi's birth. Despite the fact that failed creations are weak, Enmity tells Faust that she won't let kill herself easily and threatens him. Relationship As many as the other daughters, she knows some villager in town. This homunculi mentions man with broken body, probably the Old Blacksmith. Category:Homunculus Category:Characters